Forget me not
by Winged Creatures
Summary: In a world where everything is not what is seems James will have to choose between what he always wanted and what he needs. SS/JP
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter DUH… if you have any issues with my story don't read it… Enjoy. It may not be correct according to events in the books or movies.

"Spoken"

**Thought**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**(End of 3****rd**** Year…) **

"Hey Lily…" Severus called his best friend for the last 4 years.

"Yes Severus?" Lily asked as she turned to face him.

"I need to tell you something of great importance." Severus began.

"You can tell me anything you know that." Lily said as she hugged Severus.

"I know you are going to think I have gone crazy but I- well… I love James." Severus stepped back and waits for her reaction.

"Wha- Why? He is so horrible to you why would you even think about liking him let alone love him?" Lily asked in a totally shocked state of mind.

"It just happened…" Severus began but was cut off by Lily.

"Well just don't do anything stupid." Lily whispered.

* * *

**(Beginning of 6****th**** Year…) **

After a long week of work the weekend was welcomed by everyone in the castle. Where Severus sat he could see James perfectly. The love of his life was up to his old tricks again tiring to get the firer haired beauty to fall for his charms and into his arms. Severus knew deep down that it was working because even now as he kneels in front of her with a bunch of lilies blood fills her cheeks colouring them as red as her lovely hair. Not being able to take it any more Severus got up and lifted… missing the questioning brown eyes that followed his every movement.

Severus made his way to his favourite tree where he began to write in his personal book.

"What do we have here Snivellus?" Sirius asked.

"None of your business now give that back." Severus reached out for the book. Sirius moved out of the way.

"Oh look at this 'I wish that you would notice me and see the love that I hold for you…'" Sirius said as he made kissing sounds.

"If you think that will make Lily love you than your sadly mistaken Snivellus." James said as he grabbed Severus' shirt. Their closeness would have caused Severus to blush if he wasn't so scared.

"Let him go James." Lily said as she pulled at his arm.

"Awww look Snivellus needs help from a little girl." Said Sirius with a big smile on his face.

"Shut up Padfoot…" "I don't need help from a mudblood…" Said James and Severus at the same time.

"How could you!" Whispered Lily.

"Lily please…" Severus began as Lily ran away.

"You asshole." With that James punched Severus across the face.

* * *

**(3 weeks later…)**

Severus quickly hides behind a statue as he heard footsteps. After what happened with Lily everyone took any chance to show him what they thought of what he did. Peeking pass the statue he see his worse nightmare come true. The love of his arms are wrapped around his ex-best friend. He never thought he could be more alone until she leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips. Severus couldn't bring himself to look at this anymore, so he ran off to his room.

**I hope you enjoyed the show Sev because it far from over… **Lily thought as she pulled away for James.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter DUH… if you have any issues with my story don't read it… Enjoy. It will not be correct according to events in the books or movies.

"Spoken"

Thought

* * *

Chapter 2

Lily and James sat together at breakfast holding hands under the table. Even from across the Great Hall Lily could feel Severus cold stare on her back as she leaned over to give James a kiss against his cheek. A seemingly beautiful smile spread across her face because she knew that everyone but Severus assumed that she was deeply in love with James.

Severus honestly couldn't take it any more, watching her fall all over him. Just as Severus was about to leave Professor Dumbeldoor stood up and called for everyone's attention. "I would like to remind everyone of the Halloween ball which is compulsory for all 6th and 7th year students." A buzz of excitement filled the hall at this news.

"Lily I need to speak with you right away. It is of most importance." Said Emily as she grabbed her best friend's arm.

Lily looked from her to James, "don't miss me too much my love." Lily whispered as kissed him on the lips.

"I won't." was his only reply but she was to far away to hear it.

After a few minutes everyone started leaving for their first lesson. On their way to Potions Sirius spotted a limp mop of greasy hair.

"Yo Snevlles why are you in your costume the Ball is not for another 4 weeks." Sirius yelled for everyone to hear which caused a few girls to giggle at the words.  
Severus just glared at them and walked into the classroom.

"I don't see the need for you two bone heads picking on him. After all you got Lily now." Remus said more to himself and Peter.

"What can I say Moony old habits die hard and I just love to get under his skin." James said with a killer smile on his face.

"Settle down Ladies and Gentlemen today we will be needing all of your attention on your potions more so than usually." Professor Slughorn began. "James my boy please tell the class what you smell" he asked as he lifted the lid of the cauldron.

"Hmm let me see rain, vanilla and forget-me-not..." James said as his eyes began to dilate.

"Well since its illegal to teach students how to make love potions I guess we will have to settle for the next best thing. The antidote." Said Professor Sulghorn as he closed the cauldron.

* * *

A/N sorry for the delay…. sorry its so short


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter DUH… if you have any issues with my story don't read it… Enjoy. It will not be correct according to events in the books or movies.

"Spoken"

Thought

Chapter 3

Severus stalked up and down the common room Slytherin dooms. He was unsure if he should go to the ball or not. Lucius had made it a point to remind him that this was something that he just had to do and had no real say in the matter. So the sooner he resigned to his faith the better but that's not how Severus saw it. With one last pained look Severus made his way to the Great Hall.

Ten minutes into the meal the owls came to deliver the morning mail. Much to Severus' surprise he to got a huge package and a letter that he later found was from his mother. Severus was glad his mother finally left that monster because she was too good and loving for a man like him.

Dear Sevvy

My son I am sorry I did not send this earlier but I'm sure you will love it. The boys will simply die when they see you in this piece...

Lots of Love

Mummy xoxo

PS: I knew from the time you tired on my shoes and make-up when you were still a child.

After reading this Severus could not stop the blush that warmed his cheeks. Then he shrunk the package and put it in his pocket before anyone could ask what was inside.

James barely stopped himself from moaning in want as his eyes eat up the way Severus' face lit up in that most attractive colour... What wait did I just think that? was all that passed thought mind as he tired to focus back on the conversation at hand and not Sniffles of all people.

"James the full moon is on Friday." Said Sirius so no one would hear.

"Sorry Moons but finally. I just need to let loose a bit..." Replied James.

"Ah but Prongs my dear boy that is what Lily is for... 'Oh James!'" Sirius tired his best impersonation of her voice but all James could think about was a thin body with snow white skin and black hair deeper than the night sky.

"None of that Pad foot. James knows better." Remus said tiring to put a stop to his friends foolishness.

"Doesn't mean we can't dream." Said Peter more to himself.

"Oh shut up Wormtail" James shouted as he hit Peter upside the head.

"Let's just go before we get late." Said Sirius with a big smile on his face.

"Oh and what brought on this change?" Asked James.

"Shah don't question it. Let's just leave before he changes his mind." Whispered Remus.

The day was long and painful Severus was just glad to be in the Great Hall so he could just leave. The most unexpected thing happen well Severus got another letter but he knew it wasn't his mother she couldn't have replied so fast.

Dear Beautiful

I have been watching you and wish for you to meet me at the Whomping Willow at midnight this Friday. There is a secret tunnel that will take you to a room but do not fear for the tree will not harm you.

You will forever hold my Heart.

Severus could not help but blush he really did hope this letter was from James.

James was filled with rage he wanted nothing more than to kill whoever give Severus that letter because he was the... What is wrong with me... With that James graded Lily and kissed her hard on the lips at the very moment Severus looked up at them.

"Mr Potter what is the meaning of this. 50 points off Gryffindoor." Professor Mcgonagall.

"Come on Sev. What's wrong you promised." Begged Bellatrix.

"Sev be a man a keep your word." Warned Narcissa.

"Oh hush Bell and Cissa. I just we going to find out together." Said Severus.

Severus pulled out the package from his pocket and unshrunk it. All three of them held their breath as Severus lifted the lid. Bellatrix could not believe her eyes.

"Where did you get this dress its lovely." Asked Bellatrix in awe.

"What do you mean dress? My mother got me a dress!" Severus was shocked.

"I have shoes that would go wonderfully with this." Said Bellatrix.

"Don't you mean I do?" Asked Narcissa.

"What I'm I going to do?" Asked Severus.

"Where that dress. You will look to die for and give some of these girls a run for their money." Said Bellatrix.

"Can we not talk about this?" Asked Severus.

"Suit yourself Sev but just know its true." Said Narcissa with a smile.

(Friday, full moon...)

He last few day were a blur. Severus could not wait. When he got to the Whomping Willow it was surprisingly lifeless.

Severus found the tunnel and made his way to the dark damp room. The worse possible thing happen when Severus came face to face with a Werewolf of all thing. Before he could react Severus was push hard back out the door where was shut behind them. As Severus world faded into black the last thing he heard was the snarling of the beast behind th door and someone asking if he was okay.

A/N: sorry it took so long but its done :* hope you liked it... R&amp;R


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter DUH… if you have any issues with my story don't read it… Enjoy. It will not be correct according to events in the books or movies.

"Spoken"

Thought

Chapter 4

Bellatrix and Narcissa were worried sick because Severus did not return from meeting his 'lover boy'. Bellatrix had a nagging feeling that Sirius was behind this and she was sure of it.

The Great Hall buzzed with life but the Gryffindor's where unusually quite. Just before anyone could question this the owls whooped down to the tables below. In unexpected flashes of light Narcissa, Bellatrix, Regulus and Sirius where gone...

"James what just happen..." Asked a shocked Remus.

"James don't worry I'm sure his fine. Come on Hogesmede awaits." Said Lily. James could not believes his ears so he just go up and walked away not even bothering with his so called 'caring' girlfriend.

The four Black teenagers landed on their asses in the middle of the Library in Black Manor. As soon as Sirius saw his father he was the first to react.

"What is the meaning of this? Why have you brought me back here?" Asked Sirius with anger in his voice.

"Silence... Sirius if you do not understand the seriousness of the situation then made you are to far gone to be saved." Said Orion.

"I'm far to gone. Look at yourself first!" Yelled Sirius.

"Show some respect Siri..." Scolded Andromeda.

"Dada what are you doing here?" Asked a shocked Sirius.

"We have come together to fix something that should have been sorted out years ago." Andromeda glared at her uncle.

"You know what brother you go around shouting to whoever will listen how bad we are but what about you huh? You almost killed someone." Regulus said with a scowl.

"Son I must inform you that what you did almost caused a Blood War. If it were not for your cousin Andromeda you would be hanging by your toes!" Said Walburgal in anger because she didn't want to lose her son anymore then she already did.

"Lord and Lady Prince just got their Daughter and Grandson back in their lives I do not take kindly to the prospect of losing either one." Said Orion.

"Uncle before you do anything crazy I need to test something" Andromeda whispered as she pointed her wand at Sirius releasing a wordless spell that caused Sirius to light-up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh no.. My baby." Cried Walburgal as she attacked Sirius in a hug.

"What's going on...?" Whispered Sirius as he embraced his mother back.

"Don't worry son everything well be fixed in time. In time." Smile Orion for the first time.

Many hours passed with the Black's still not in sight. Dinner had come and gone and James was painfully struck with Lily but he had a feeling that she didn't even notice that he was not in the mood for her.

With the aid of his invisible cloak he broke into the Hospital Wing to see Severus. James kept telling himself that he was only here because the guy almost got killed and well...

James could not get over how bea... What? Stop that just think about him naked that should worked... in that moment James' head was bombarded with images of Snape's perfectly soft white skin exposed to him... under him... Over him... Pressed together on that very bed. Fuck was all James could picture as Severus softly moaned as he finally woke up. James along with his thoughts disappeared the moment Madam Pomfery entered the ward.

"So Lily I understand everything is going to plan?" Questioned Dumbeldoor.

"Yes Headmaster. James is eating out of my hands... By the Halloween Ball he'll be so wrapped around my finger no one could stop us." Said Lily with smug smile.

Dumbeldoor reached over his desk and pulled Lily towards him pushing their lips together hard. "Remember who owns you bitch. I'll be that first one to ruin you..." Said Dumbeldoor after he broke their kiss. He pulled Lily completely over the desk so that he could grope her breast.

"Oh Headmaster please take me now... Hmmm show me how a real man pleasures a women." Lily moaned.

"Hmmm as you wish my dear..." Whispered Dumbeldoor in to her neck as he trailed it with hot messes kisses.

A/N: omg lol sorry for the horror of that. Please Review I'd like to know if you like where this is going cuz here comes the drama :).


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter DUH… if you have any issues with my story don't read it… Enjoy. It will not be correct according to events in the books or movies.

"Spoken"

Thought

Chapter 5

James speed across the quidditch pitch but was at a lose because it was Sunday afternoon and Sirius was still missing! Everyone apart from the Slytherin's were freaked out by the missing students Peter and Lily strangely agreed that it was because they were somehow behind it.

James flew faster moving in and out of the clouds trying to get his mind of everything that's being going on around them especially Lily he couldn't put his finger on it but it just didn't feel the same. Even after years of chasing after her this wasn't all he hoped it would be...

"Yo Prongs get your ass down here." Yelled Sirius. James was shocked but happy to see one of his best friends after hours of waiting.

"Padfoot you finally made it back. Had everyone weird." Said James as he punched Sirius arm.

"James come on you promised. Your done so let's goo..." whined Lily as she graded James hand.

"Lily are you serous..." James began as he pulled away from her.

"Of course not Prongs I am." Sirius said with a smile.

"Whatever let's just go." Said James as he gave Lily a sharp look.

On there way back they met up with Remus but sadly did not notice Peter was missing. Remus' wolf began to feel uneasy around Lily she was no longer pack, if Remus was being honest with himself he doesn't think she ever was.

"So what happen Padfoot?" Asked Remus looking Sirius in the eyes.

"Well you know everything... These last few years of our lives where fake!" Sirius almost yelled.

"What do you mean..." Asked James and Remus.

"Compulsion charms and suppression potions... You name it and sure as hell it was on Prongs and I." Sirius said as he punched the wall.

"What do you mean by was Padfoot?" Asked James.

"I think his right Prongs. Just think about what 6 weeks and no a single prank I don't know about you but that's strange!" Whispered Remus as if someone was watching them.

"So if your Father took of yours who took of my?" James whispered back looking around.

"The real question is who put them on you two!" Said a worried Remus. Remus and James turned to Sirius.

"Sorry guys." Sirius said and motioned them to follow him.

There was an uneasy silence as they made their way to the tower and into their beds. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

SSJP

Severus woke up feeling hopeful after everything that happen and to find out that the love of his life didn't hate him well curse him for being happy.

Severus for once actually looked Charms. Professor Flitwick was standing in front of the class wait for everyone to get ready.

"Class today we will be learning the Patronus Charm. Can anyone tell me how this charm works?" Asked Professor Flitwick and Lily put up her hand.

"Yes Miss Evans." Professor Flitwick asked.

"The Patronus Charm is the most powerful defensive charms known to wizardkind. The incantation Expecto Patronum evokes a partially-tangible positive energy force known as a Patronus. It is the primary protection against Dementors and Lethifolds." Said Lily with a grin on her face.

"Well done Miss Evans. 20 points to Gryffindor. Now for the first half of the class I want you to take down these notes nd then you may try out the Patronus Charm." Said Professor Flitwick.

After what felt like hours they finally finished copy the notes. Professor Flitwick come to the front of the class and classed for everyone's attention he showed them the wand movements again.

"Don't worry not everyone can get it on their first try or even create a full Patronus." Professor Flitwick said tirying to be helpful.

Many of the students tired but some got small sparks or nothing at all. Lily was so angry because all she got was a little ball of light. Emily tired to comfort her tell her that what she got was more then anyone else accomplished until two fully formed Patronus of a Doe and a Stag dancing around each other. Everyone looked up in shock trying to figure out whose the could be.

"Well done Mr Potter..." Professor Flitwick began so everyone other assumed that both were James or that one was James and the other Lily."And Mr Snape. 20 points each."

Everyone was shocked to say the lest but no one said anything. Severus blushed broke eye contact with James the moment Professor Flitwick started talking. James was so happy because he knows that he is the reason behind that lovely blush and no one else.

SSJP

To many peoples anguish the long awaited Quidditch season was cancel for unknown reasons. The week went by painfully uneventful because of this but who was Remus to complain for now his friends had no reason to not do the homework.

On saturday afternoon when everyone was still at Hogsmeade Severus could be found in the Potions Lab and that's just where Sirius found him.

"Hey Severus I need to asked you something." Sirius questioned with an unsure smile.

"Sure what is it?" Asked Severus unsure himself.

"Will you go to the Ball with me?" Asked Sirius which caused Severus to back away and start crying.

"What are you playing at Black?!" Yelled Severus.

"Pleas Sev calm down and just need your help. I know you love James and even when his with Lily he loves you too. Somethings not right about her I don't know what it is but I just know." Said Sirius in a pleading voice.

"Then how will us going to the Ball help?" Asked Severus more confused.

"James will get jealous and make you his simple as that." Sirius said with a smirk causing Severus to blush.

"Somehow I don't think it'll be that easy." Whispered Severus.

A/N: wow so many updates so fast. The last few have been typed out by phone so you know its been hard. Tell me what you think and if it makes sense.


	6. Chapter 6

/N: I don't own Harry Potter DUH… if you have any issues with my story don't read it… Enjoy. It will not be correct according to events in the books or movies.

"Spoken"

Thought

Chapter 6

Everyone was in a buzz of excitement because of the Ball. All the girls sat in groups talking about their dresses and highly nervous guys were finally building up the bravery to ask a girl to the Ball.

"So Padfoot are you planning on asking anyone?" Asked Remus as he looked at Sirius pass his bangs.

"Well I wanted to but I didn't think they'd say yes. So I asked someone else. Anyway so Moony whose the lucky Bird?" Asked Sirius with a pained smile.

"Oh I'm going alone. No big deal." Whispered Remus trying to make himself as small as possible.

SSJP

Lily and Emily where chatting away about how lovely their dresses would be. Lily gushed on about how she knows James would just love her in it.

"Well his been after you for year so odds are he'll love you in anything." said Emily.

"Or nothing. Maybe after the Ball I'll give myself to him. I know he wants me badly." Whispered Lily back.

"Hmmm but make him wait and beg. That's more fun." Emily said with a giggle.

Both girls could help it, boys were just to easy. Lily lend forward a gave Emily a hard kiss on the lips she then winked when she pulled away and then walked away.

SSJP

It was finally the day that everyone apart from Severus was looking forward to. All the Year 1 to 5 where have a fun day around the Hogwarts eating candy and playing fun games. For once house rivalry was forgotten.

"Well I am just going to try this on. Luci I feel really uncomfortable about all of this." Severus as he held up his long dress.

"Don't worry its a lovely dress." Said Lucius as he smiled.

Severus walked into the bathroom of Lucius' Dorm and lean against the door. It was now or never. Severus slowly peeled his robes of his thin pale body and pulled the dress on. Severus almost failed to realise that his hair grow out to his lower back as his cheats swelled and hips widen to fit the dress. Severus turned to look at the mirror and let out a high pitched scream.

"Is everything alright Sev." Asked a worried Lucius.

"No... but don't come in." Said Severus as he slipped of his dress only to come face to face with his very own boobs. Severus couldn't help but blush because it was if he was looking at someone else but he knew he was not. Severus pulled his dress back on just before left the Bathroom.

"Well well well look who we have here? Wouldn't Black be interested to know that her beloved is here all alone with this lovely creature." Said Macnair as he wrapped his arms around Severus.

"Macnair get your hands off Sev before Cissa, Bell or Reg accuse you of trying to rape him again." Said Lucius as he pulled Severus or who he assumed was Severus out of Macnair's arms just as Narcissa and Bellatrix walked in the room.

"You better not have tried anything you sick prev." Bellatrix yelled as she hugged the shocked Severus.

"Hmmm the dress must be cursed." Said Narcissa as she tried to get a better look at Severus.

"Come on Sev let me do your hair. You make a lovely girl." Bellatrix said with stars in her eyes. After an hour of kicking and screaming Bellatrix and Narcissa finally got Severus' hair done and make on.

Severus and Narcissa made their way down to the Great Hall to their dates.

SSJP

"So Padfoot where is your date?" Asked Remus.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Said Sirius as he looked around.

Everything got really quite and a few people's jaws dropped as Narcissa and an unknown lady walked into the Great Hall. Lucius went up to Narcissa and kissed her hand softly. Narcissa could help but blush as her further husband lead her away. Severus' hips swayed lightly as he made his way over to Sirius causing the dress to flow out around him. Severus' sliver metallic dress sparkled in the candle light. Long sleeves hugged his arms showing everyone just how delicate his was in an alluring way. The crowd parted to make room from him to walk. Lily couldn't put her finger on it but there was something she didn't like about this girl!

"Sorry for the wait Siri." Severus said as he walked closer to Sirius.

Sirius was caught off guard by the lovely young lady that stood before him and the it click this girl was Severus. "Its fine. You look amazing." Sirius said with a smile.

"Hmmm Severus I don't mean to be rude but are you alright?" Asked Remus the concern deep in his voice.

"Are you really that sick Snape? What were you hoping to accomplice by putting on a glamour and dressing up like a girl?" Asked an enraged Lily.

"If you must know I was cursed." Severus said as he stuck his nose in the air and Sirius lead him away.

"Don't worry about her. Would you like to dance with me?" Sirius smiled.

James felt a rush of emotions but he couldn't understand why he would want to rip Sirius hands of and push Severus against ANY hard surface and just hid him from the world. James wasn't sure of many thing at that moment but he knew that these feelings ran deeper than just lust.

Lily was beyond angry James wasn't paying any attention to her the whole night or ask her to dan-

"Would you care to dance." James asked with a grunt that Lily failed to notice because she was so caught up with the fact that James Finally came to his senses.

James gracefully lead Lily across the huge floor but somewhere somehow James and Sirius switched partners. Now if Sirius wasn't trying to get Severus and James together he would have hit him and if he wasn't a Gentlemen he would of left the moment Lily entered his bubble.

Lily was confused and James was happy to be away from her and with Severus. James finally got him in his arms.

"Your beautiful Sev as a boy or girl." Whispered James in to his long ebony locks.

Severus couldn't help but blush as James lead him outside.

"You look really lovely tonight." James whispered in Severus' ear as he embraced him from behind and breath in vanilla, rain and forget-me-nots.

"I see." Severus mumbled as he tired to get out of James hold thinking this was all some sick joke.

"Its true your lovely." James said as he span Severus around and placed a soft kiss on his pink lips.

As they pulled away from each other Severus slow turned back into himself, the dress readjusted itself to hug Severus now reverted body.

"You are true wonderful." James whispered as he lean in for another kiss.

Yay sorry for the wait :* thanks to everyone who fav/followed me or my stories and to everyone who reviewed I'm glad you love the story. There is not a lot on this pair which is weird cuz of their relationship.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter DUH… if you have any issues with my story don't read it… Enjoy. It will not be correct according to events in the books or movies.

"Spoken"

Thought

Chapter 7

James was rudely pulled away from the kiss by a fuming Lily who demand to know what was the meaning of this.

"Hmmm I think I'll just go." Severus said as he tried to walk away only to have his newly length hair pulled on by his once best friend causing him too cry out in pain.

"Where do you think you're going you... Worthless whore." Yelled Lily.

"Lily you know I had this picture in my mind that we would date, fall in love, get married, have children and then grow old together..." Now if Severus wasn't so Slytherin he would have been heart broken but he knew James wasn't done yet when Lily cut him off .

"Oh I love you too and yes. I know we're young but yes." Lily squealed like a pig as she jumped on James.

"If you'd let me finish..." James began again as he pulled Lily of him "but then you finally said yes to me and your not who everyone thinks you are and trust me not a good thing. Lily it over and I'll only ask this off you ONCE stay far away from Severus and myself."

"But James don't you see we are meant to be." Lily cried out hopelessly.

"I'm sure you say that to all the Headmasters you fuck!" James said as he walked away pulling his love closer to him.

"That's just wrong; his so old." Said Severus as he failed not to picture them together in THAT way.

"Hello Sev and James." Narcissa smile as she walked up to Severus.

"Hello Cissa. Where's Luci? I'd never pictured him as the type to just up and leave his further wife all by her lonesome!" Severus said acting shocked.

"That dress is getting to your Sev. Honestly your acting more like a teenage girl than half the school does." Narcissa said with a smirk.

"Whatever." Severus said as he turn to James only to see Sirius and Remus dancing.

"Finally. If one of them didn't make the first move I would have killed them." James said with and huge smile on his face.

SSJP

Lily was shock to say the least and was 100% sure that she would have asked Dumbeldoor fuck her against his desk because he looks so hot when his angry if she wasn't fearing for her life.

"Lily your such a stupid bitch. What made you think you could control James did you really believe that he would even look at you if was not for the charm?" Yelled Dumbeldoor.

"But his been after me for year I though..." Lily began.

"See right there is your problem, you have to know all possible outcomes before you choose the best plan of action. I choose you so don't prove me wrong!" Dumbeldoor whispered.

"Of course sir. I am sorry for my miscalculation." Lily said as she began to get up.

"Come here my girl. A Master always discipline his bitch when she has misbehaved." Dumbeldoor smirked as he saw Lily's body shiver.

SSJP

Severus couldn't help but feel a bit nervous and no one blamed him for feeling that way. As Severus walked out of the Slytherin Dorms and in to the Hallway his long ebony locks cascaded around him.

"Good morning my Love." James whispered as he hug Severus from behind taking in the wonderful aroma of his beloved.

"Good morning James." Severus replied as blood rushed to his face and only got worse when he heard James moan softly.

"Hmmm I love the way you say my name." James moan again as he bit Severus' ear.

James was glad that he convinced Severus to be his and only his.

#Flashback#

"Severus is something wrong?" Asked James who was truly worried about him.

"I just don't know what to make of all of this. On one hand you have been after Lily for years and now your proclaiming your unending love for me." Severus said as he pulled away from James only to be held closer to James' warm body.

"I... Please just hear me out. I thought I loved Lily but it was all just a lie my life for these pass few years wasn't even mine. The only constant thing is you." James said in to Severus ear.

"What do you mean?" Severus turned to look James in the eyes.

"When I believed I hated you and when I realised I didn't you were always on my mind. When I saw Sirius hold you so close to him I wanted to kill him. I just wished I was him. That I was holding you just as I am now." James softly kiss Severus.

"I... I love you James." Severus said as they broke away.

"I love you as well. I am in love with you and only you." James lean forward to kiss Severus' nose.

"Now will you be mine and only mine." James asked feeling a bit off.

"Yes!" Severus said and then kissed James' cheek.

#END#

Severus could help but blush as he also recalled the events of last night.

"You look so lovely when you blush." Said James as he held open the door for his Severus.

"Shut up." Severus puffed as he walked towards his group of friends with James trailing behind.

"Love you." Said James as he sat down and pulled Severus into his lap. Severus blushed as his ears were greeted with cooing from the girls around him saying how cute they look together.

"Love you." Severus whispered as he tilled his head to kiss James.

A/N sorry kinda short. But hope you like it. Thanks for reading my story for SSJP(needs more love love stories for this pair).

R&amp;R thank you.

WC


	8. Chapter 8

/N: I don't own Harry Potter DUH… if you have any issues with my story don't read it… Enjoy. It will not be correct according to events in the books or movies.

"Spoken"

Thought

Chapter 8

Dumbeldoor was not a happy man at all. From his throne like chair at the staff table he practically saw all his plans go up in flames... His next Order members where mixing with the next Death Eaters, this was not how it was meant to be.

Just before Dumbeldoor could open his mouth the owls flew in. If Dumbeldoor only knew that the next few moments would change his life forever he would have move his plans along quicker. For across the front page read 'Tom Marvolo Riddle is really innocent! So whose the real Dark Lord'. Dumbeldoor's blood ran cold as the implications to this statement entered his mind as the buzz of voice filled the Great Hall.

"SILENCE! Everyone in light of recent events there will be no classes today. I am sure all of you are tired." Dumbeldoor boomed as he got up and made his away out of the Great Hall.

As Dumbeldoor got to the entrance of his office light footsteps could be heard behind him. "Lily I don't have time for this." Dumbeldoor mumbled he walked in.

"But I can make it all better love. I'll suck you so hard nothing else will matter." Lily smile in a way that only the two of them would ever think was sexy.

"As much as I would like to indulge in you I have an important meeting to arrange. Now go on enjoy your day off." Dumbeldoor spoke in a way that Lily hated. It made her feel cheap, a lesser being that meant nothing to him but then again no one can make you feel any less that what you truly are.

SSJP

After everyone finish eat all the couple needed a little alone time which lead Peter to be alone until Lily showed up that is.

"Sev what's wrong you seem so out of it? Is everything alright." Asked James as he sat down next to Severus in front of the Black Lake.

"Not really just think about the newspaper. It brings up very compelling points. Anyway are you going to go for the Ball at the Slytherin Manor?" Severus turned to face James.

"Hmmm I think so. Dad would most likely want to see if what the paper said was true. I think many people would go after all Healer Jonas is the best and if he believes that Lord Riddle was being controlled even before he turned 11 then odds are many would believe it as well or want to see for themselves." Said James with a uneasy look on his face.

"Must be really hard not knowing who you really are." Severus said as he hugged James.

"Love... Sirius and I know what that kind of pain feels like. Imagine I would have never known that I'm in love you. Oh I would have still been with that slug Evans!" James said as he went a bit green.

"James I know you don't like her that much but don't be mean. James can I ask you something?" Asked Severus.

"You already did but sure go for it." James smiled as he pulled gently on Severus' lovely long hair.

"Why did you say that to Lily about her and Dumbels being intimate?" Severus looked at James as those words left his mouth.

"Well Rem told me that well his wolf was feeling uneasy around her so I questioned him about it and well..." James paused almost as if he wasn't sure how to put this,"he smelt Dumbeldoor in her. Then the other day her sent changed he believes she is with child! What his words." James rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wow just wow I honestly don't know what to say or think. I wish I could feel pity for her." Severus whispered with a frown.

"Sev I know you have a big heart but honestly I highly doth she was forced. Lily is one the smartest witches in our year and was fully aware of the outcome off their actions." James said look across the Blake Lake's still surface.

A/N thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter…. So please chill. This story will not be correct according to the events in the books or movies.

"Spoken"

Thought

Chapter 9

Petunia Evans gasped for air as her came out of a fitful dream. Petunia was at an utter loss for word as she closed her eye and recalled the images the played through her tired mind. What was Lily thinking? She had better tell me the correct answers to these outrageous questions if she ever dreams of returning to that horrid School.

SSJP

Lily was stressed out… it was honestly more than any person should have to deal with. First James leaves her all 'alone' and then Voldemort, honestly what were people so worried about, is announced innocent. This caused her 'sweet Dumbles' was getting all frustrated however that just meant he needed her all the more so who was she to complain.

On the other hand Lily was all to please with the simple fact that her dearest family wanted her home for the holidays and she could finally get away from the horrid man.

The train rocked gently along the old railroad which did wonders for her the nausea that she had been experiencing over the last few weeks. Honestly Lily wasn't dumb and she knew perfectly well what was causing her affliction and it truly excited her because 'her Dumbles' amused this was his way back in, his was to trap his golden boy James.

The door to her compartment opened slowly creaking as it reached the end. Emily had finally made it back from the restroom and sat across from Lily.

"What's the matter Love? Why are you sitting so far away?" Lily questioned as she reached for her friend and pulled their bodies together.

"Hahahahaha, my sweet flower you truly are insatiable… First Dumbles and now poor lil old me!" Emily spoke as she messaged the gentle swell of Lily's chest causing both to moan softly.

"You must know he means nothing to me, my love." Lily panted as she undid Emily's blouse and kissed the newly exposed skin.

SSJP

Finally the train came to a complete stop and all the passengers slowly made their way out. Lily tugged Emily along with her. Lily looked left and caught sight of her dearest friend Sev it truly broke her heart to have to hurt him like that and she could only hope that when the time come he would hopeful forgive her. As Lily turned right she spotted her family and she rushed towards the dragging the stuff with her not noting if Emily was with her until she reached her destination.

"Mum, Dad, Petunia and missed you all so much." Lily said as she embraced each one in turn and lingers in Petunia's hold. "This is my good, great and downright amazing friend Emily." Lily gestured to the young lady next to her.

SSJP

Severus held on a little too tight to James as they stood in the now empty compartment of the train.

"You have no idea how badly I am going to miss you…" Severus mumbled into James' neck which was followed by a short kiss.

"Don't worry my love we will see each other soon at the ball remember and there is always Christmas and New Year's Day. Let us not forget your birthday. Plus who ever said I couldn't come visit you hmmmm." James finished his little speech by breathing in Sev's sweet smell of rain, vanilla and the sweetest forget-me-nots.

"Okay. Let's just get out of here so I can see you again sooner." Severus whispered as he pulled away from James and made his way out of the train.

They walked along in silence not wanting to break the peace that settled between them. James intertwined their long fingers together and tugged Severus against him and kissed his head.

"Love you." James ghost against Sev's hair as the step onto platform 9 3/4.

"See you soon…" Severus forced a smile as the let go and parted ways after another much needed hug.

"My baby you look so lovely. The new look fit you well." said Eileen as she pulled her baby in for a hug.

"Yes I agree a look suited for a young Lord." Seth Prince beamed with a grandfatherly glow that Albus never had.

"Yes truly love my dear boy." Anna Prince said after she hugged and kissed her beloved grandson hello.

"Dear you must be so tired. Let us be on our way shall we." Eileen spoken as a beautiful smile graced her face.

A/N: sorry I took so long and I kind of changed things up a bit… I hope you liked it. Now plz r&amp;r thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I have no words right now but yea.

"Spoken"

Thought

Chapter 10

In a blink of an eye they stood outside inside of the Prince manor and Severus was overwhelmed with the sheer love that sept from the walls.

"It feels wonderful to finally be home." Severus grinned from ear to ear as his took in the warmth of his family.

"My son there is someone who is very important to me that I would like for you to meet." Eileen spoke with an uneasy smile.

"Mummy do I have too?" Severus pouts as he give her the biggest puppy dog eyes in the world. The truth was he was scared not only for himself but his mum as well.

"Oh come now it won't be that bad." Eileen tired to reassure him.

"So you finally admit that it will be bad to a point." Severus smirked.

"Don't be a smart with me young man. You are never to old for a spanking, are we clear." Eileen growled out in angry and was about to give her son a few more choice words when she was interrupted by her father.

"Eileen, Severus the elves have prepared a lovely meal and it would be highly disrespectful to keep them and our guest waiting." Seth smiled as he lead his beautiful daughter and grandson into the dinning room where is wife and their guest awaited.

Severus held his breath as they made their way into the room and come face to face with one of the most

striking man in his life with his perfectly soft brown hair and ghostly red eyes.

"I am so glad to see you." Eileen rushed over to hug the brunette with a great deal familiarity.

"Hmmmmm I have missed you so much I can't even begin to explain the grief it has caused me after finally getting you back. Never leave me again my love. Promise me!" The unknown gentleman mumbled against Eileen's hair as his rapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you so much..." Eileen whispered in to his warm chest and kissed the place over his heart. In that moment Eileen broke away from him cringing at the sadness that washed over his face.

"Severus I would like you to meet my soul mate Tom Marvolo Riddle." Eileen said with her most reassuring smile as Tom stood closer behind her and place his hands on her hips.

"What do you mean by soul mate?" Severus asked in shock and anger.

"Why don't we eat first and then Eileen and Tom will have plenty of time to answer every possible question you could ever think of." Anna spoke from her place at the table that put every soul at ease.

If Severus Snape was going to be honest the meal was to die for and the chocolate cake was simply out of this and any other world but he couldn't bring himself to fully enjoy it because of the anxiety that this...this Tom by just being here.

"Okay now before you rush to any conclusions or anything let me at least tell you a story?" Asked Eileen as she sat next to her son in the sitting room.

"Alright I guess." Severus said as he look up at his mother though his dark lashes.

"It all began the year I turned 17..."

#Flashback#

Eileen Prince heart beat faster and faster in his chest has she waited for the train to full up. Eileen sat in her compartment all alone watching a people peak in and then turn away from her. It broke her heart that after so many years in this school she still didn't have any people to call friend.

Eileen had finally gave up hope when the sexy Head boy forceful opened the door and stared at her with an unusual look in his eyes.

"Mine... So beautiful and all mine." Tom growled out as he grabbed Eileen and pushed her up against the window.

"Wha..." Eileen began but was cut off by soft yet hard kiss.

Tom pulled Eileen up and forcing her legs around Tom's hips. Tom gasped softly as the still new feeling of his dark wide wings burst out of his back.

"I was so so scared that I would never find you but here you are. All mine. Only mine." Tom whispered his voice overwhelmed with love as his soft wings engulfed Eileen in a protective embrace.

"Tom are you feeling alright?" Eileen questions as she moved to get a better view of Tom's handsome face.

"Never been better my sweet Eileen!" Tom smiled into her soft cascade of ebony hair as he sat down keeping Eileen in his lap.

Eileen blushed bright red as she lowed up at Tom. This caused Tom to drag her impossible closer to himself.

#End of Flashback #

"Okay now I am confused. What do you mean by mate and if some how this is true than why did he leave you to the hands of that... That monster." Severus cried out in bitterness and rage.

"Just please let me finish. The truth is Tom is from an old family and somewhere alone the line one of the lords was the mate of a dark veela. At the age of 17 the come in to themselves and go on a journey to find their mate. The sad part is that some unlike veela's never find their one true loves. We were lucky I guess." Eileen smiles and she takes hold of Tom's warm hand.

"We got luck and found each other. As the year developed so did our love for each other. On the night of our graduation we spent one night together and then Tom fall of the face of the earth..." Eileen broke off tears burning in the eyes.

"Two weeks later I found out I was pregnant. I hadn't truly lost Tom. Then I meet Him and I knew that no one would question your birth but you looked so much like my beloved Tom. So I gave you a

polyjuice potion and no one seemed to notice. Then a few days after you left for your 6 year of school Tom found me." Eileen said as she looked at Tom before facing Severus again.

Severus looked Tom dead in the eye and asked him a single question. "If you loved my mother so much as you claim then why would you even think of leaving her!?" Anger clear in Severus' eyes and voice.

"Severus... My my son I never dreamt of leaving your mother but the day we were met to leave the headmaster requested to meet me in his office and to my surprise I came face to face with Professor Dumbeldoor. Before I could even utter a word he drew his wand and cast reinforcement spell that were placed on me when I was barely 6 years old. I became his slave again I did his bedding and became the worse monster possible I became Voldemort. Just imagine a dark veela with a muggle father hating the mixing of blood. Truly." Tom's once serious face broke into a smile at the last part.

"So let me get the straight. Your he who should not be named but your really not and your my father. So does this make me a dark veela as well" Asked Severus as he looked up his parents.

"Yes it does and yes you are. I am glad because when you find your mate we know they will love you no matter what." Tom stood up and pulled his son into a long overdue hug.

"I i'm tired can I go to bed now?" Severus asked after he pulled away from one of the warmest hug his ever received.

Good nights were echoed around the room as everyone hugged and kissed the little lord.

SSJP

Severus was far from okay as he stared into the dark nothingness the surrounded him. An uneasy feeling filled him at the mere thought that one day he may wake up and realize that he doesn't love James, that their not meant to be and that broke him a bit.

A/N thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. And please review I would love to know how you feel. Thanks.

~WC


	11. Chapter 11

Hey people I loves you so much and I just wanted to so that I am so happy.

Just to clear something up okay. I said that Severus was under a

polyjuice potion because the teachers at the school are powerfully and would be able to see through a glamer if Eileen was not there to keep it working at 100% plus she is the Severus Snape's mother and I honestly believe that she would have messed around with the potion in order for it to last longer.

Chapter 11

"What could have possible driven you to let him even touch you let alone impregnate you?" Petunia couldn't even bring herself to look at her... Her little sister.

Petunia was shocked back into reality when she felt Emily's soft fingers brush away the tears she didn't even realize she was crying.

"It all my fault. I got..." Emily began but was hit across the face by a now angry Petunia."Listen to me because I will not repeat myself." Emily growled out as she tugged Petunia to the set besides Lily.

"Dumbeldoor has cause a great number of families both magically and muggle pain. I am Prince Edward of the Northern Elves and you two lovely flowers are my mates." Now a very handsome man with a cascade of rich brown hair, his ears pointing out, and strictly beautiful blue eyes that shimmed with love and possessiveness.

"What so you let my sister and one of your so called mates sleep with and have another person's child?"

"Of course not." Edward said as he pulled both of them into his embrace."I'd kill first before I let anyone have either of you in anyway." He finished as he kissed both of them.

"Let's sit down and I will tell you what really happened..."

#flashback#

Prince Edward was sitting on the forest fall his back against a large oak tree his blue eyes softly shut as he took in the natural warmth of the sun.

"My dear friend its been a while won't you agree?"

"Tom I... I am so glad you are back to your old self." Edward got up and embraced his only true friend.

"It is good to be a sane man. I need your help."

"Let's go..." Edward began.

"No! I mean I don't want anyone to know i am back. I still need to relocate my lovely mate and I just need you to help me with somethin." The deep disparation clear in Tom's broken voice.

"Anything you need my friend no my brother!" Edward couldn't keep the huge smile from his face.

"I need you to go to Hogwarts and look out for the children. Albus has gone to far fueling the house raveler from friendly to out right dangerous!" Tom's eyes flashed in anger and he spoke.

SSJP

Prince Edward was nervous and began questioning why he ever agreed to do this in the first place. He took in a deep breath and stepped on the train just as a short, well she would have been if he was in his natural form, red head walk by causing them to bump into each other.

"Oh I'm sorry. You must be new. My name is Lily Evans by the way." Said the sweet voice he had ever heard.

"Its alright. I am Emily Fey. Its a pleasure." Edward wanted to die here he was finally finding his mate and his thinks he a girl. When he gets his hands on Tom.

#flashback ends#

"... So I didn't say anything to Lily then because I was hoping she wouldn't have been picked. I placed fake memories with in Dumbeldoor's mind and altered some of others. Truly he never laid a finger on our love little Lily." Edward whispered into their ears remembering that their parents slept a few doors away from them.

"Then how..." Petunia wondered out load.

"I lived so long with out both of you and I couldn't help myself. For that I am sorry. My dearest Petunia if you wish not to be with me, I mean us I completely understand that. Edward couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and capturing her lips.

" You have no idea how long I have dreamed of you. How I have long for your touch. I hated myself for loving Lily and I was greatly when she received that stupid letter but I could hardly bear being apart from her..." Petunia broke down crying as her mates wrapped their arms around her.

SSJP

James laid flat out against his bed as he watched the stars float overhead. He barely paid any attention to the rushed conversation his parents were having in their bedroom for his heart ached to be with his beloved.

James knew that it had only been a day since they had last set eyes on each other but the distance was painful. James wished he could speed up time so that he didn't have to wait a few days to see Severus again however he was greatful he didn't have to wait a whole three weeks. That would have been unbearable.

A/N shut the front door... I hope that wasn't to cracra but yea. R&amp;R I would love to know who you feel and think.

Hey PEPs can you guys please go to this thing for me /?ref=136958. Thanks.

Lot of love

WC


	12. Chapter 12

A/N hey people sorry I have been mia. Well on with the story.

Chapter 12

Severus heart pounded in his chest as he waited for his parents to grace everyone. It had been a week since they stepped off the train and being away from James for so long hurt a part of him that he didn't really understand yet.

"Son are you ready." Eileen looked at her son as she held out her hand for him to take.

Severus smiled softly at her as he took his place next to his mother.

SSJP

Everyone who stood in the grand Ballroom in the Slytherin Manor waited in nervous anticipation for the host to grace them with his presence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I Tom Marvolo Riddle would like to welcome you to my humble abode." Tom looked across the room his eyes locking with both the young and the old.

"I would also like to take this opportunity to introduce you to my lovely wife Eileen Prince Riddle and our darling son Severus Prince Riddle." Tom took Eileen in his arms and kissed her in front of the packed room.

Severus didn't like all the attention that he was suddenly on the reserving end of but there was nothing he could honestly do about. Just as Severus was about to disappear into some dark corner he was trapped in strong arms against a warm chest.

"My love how I have missed you. I lie awake wishing you were next to me..." James ghost kisses up his lovers neck.

Severus eyes swelled up with tears as the pain of their separation and nightmare that plagued him since the night he found out who is true father was and the consequences that came alone with that.

"What is the matter my beloved. Did someone hurt you because I'd they did I will kill them. You are mine and no one else's." James whispers as he span Severus around so they were now face to face. James wiped away the tears that fall from Severus' beautiful eyes.

"No I... I just missed you so much it hurts. I know its stupid but now that we are together just thinking about not been able to see you hurts." Severus kissed James gently on his lips and then painfully pulled away.

James brushed his lips against Severus' and ran his tongue along his soft lower lip. James traced the sides of Severus' body loving them way he moved against him and just when he was about to take things a bit further a noise couth their attention.

"Prongs as wonderful as this maybe I am sure nah positive that I speak for everyone when I say that non of us wish to witness you having your way with lil Sev over here." Sirius said from his place with his arms roped around Remus'.

"Oh your one to talk Pads Moony can't even walk two feet with out you pressing him up against any hard surface." James mumbled as he hugged his Severus.

SSJP

Tom and Eileen walked around the Ballroom meeting and greeting the guests. They were bombarded with questions but tried as best as possible to avoid the more stress questions because this was a party after all.

Omg sorry its so short and maybe not even that good. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you feel about the story and thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A loud pop echoed through the more or less quite room where all the friends slept and would have continued to do so if it weren't for the very elf that stood in the room.

"Young Master and young Master's friends it is time to wake up. Master Prince will be very disappointed if you do not wake up and get ready." The youngish elf soft spoke and he attempted to arise the occupancy of the large bedroom.

"Go away. Can't you see we are trying to rest." Sirius bemoaned as he throw a pillow in the general direction of the highly annoying elf.

"Oh shut up Pads. If you had just shut up last night non of us would be in this current predicament." James half whispered half yeild not wanting to wake up his love.

But his efforts were in vain for just as the house eld was about to give up the Black sisters bursted into the almost quite room.

"Raise and shine for the sun is shining." Bella shouted causing all the boys to wake up in a state of shock.

"I came bearing Yule tides and other such nonsense. Lucius be a darling and get all of them ready and downstairs. You have about 10 minutes." Narcissa proclaimed as she pushed him of the bed he was resting on.

"Sure my love. Anything else you wish for?" Lucius said from his place on the floor.

"Your so wiped my friend." Reg said with a smile on his face as he covered his face and tired away from the light.

SSJP

By same means of the impossible everyone was downstairs and ready to eat at the appointed time.

"Narcissa thank you for getting all these boys ready on time. I'd it were up to them they'd sleep the day away." Anna spoke with a grandmotherly smile gracing her lovely face.

All the boys could not yet breath a word to state otherwise because the were all shocked into silence by a single glance from the Black sisters.

Everyone enjoyed the breakfast that was prepared by the Ladies much to the horror of the house elves.

Come on kiddies its time to open all of the gifts. I asked the house elves to bring everything thing here so no one would be left out when we unwrapped the gifts. " Tom said as he lead everyone into the Ballroom that was now filled the gifts for everyone.

Severus was so excited because this was turning out to be the best Yule of his life. Not that his mum didn't try it had more to do with the fact that horrible man who he believed was his father was never loved by anyone and didn't know how to love.

Severus was greatful to everyone who gave him things from books to rare ingredients and the necklace that James gave him that was covered in protection magic so that he would always be safe.

"Sev my love I found one more gift with your name on if." James said as he kissed Severus.

"James who could it possible be from? I wonder?" Severus analyzed the small yet neatly trimmed box.

"Only one way to find out!" James sat down only to pull Severus on top of him.

"Here goes nothing." Severus said in a playful manner. Severus face took on the look if shock and the pure joy as tears fall from his eyes as he looked at the simply made bracelet that lied in the tiny box.

"Hey Sev I believe that you dropped this." Lucius said as he held up a white origami heart.

Severus snatched it out of Lucius hand so fast everyone who saw it did a double take because they were in such shock. Severus unfolded the heart a fast as possible with out damaging it and came face to face with words that touched his soul and filled him with love.

SSJP

Lily sat around the Christmas tree with her family sipping on hot chocolate that warmed her up from the inside out.

"Lily... Lily are you alright? You totally spaced out there." Emily asked as she rubbed Lily's shoulder.

"Yea I am. I just hope that he doesn't disregard my gift and that he'd give me a chance to explain in greater detail and... And that we can be close again just like we used to."

A/N hey dudes I am taking up a thing to improve my writing so I will be writing over 500 words everyday. So that mean more updates sooner. Yay.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Two hours before midnight and everyone was more or less straggling to keep their eyes open.

Severus sat wrapped in blankets against an oak tree with James to his right and Lily, Em.. Edward with Petunia to his left.

Severus was truly glad to have his best friend back in his life and nothing would change that again.

#Flash back #

As Severus looked at the page several emotions danced across his face.

"My sweet are you alright?" James asked not knowing what to say.

"I am perfectly fine and if this is true then I am even better." Severus said as he reached for James hand.

"Whose it from Sev?" Narcissa asked in concern. Narcissa reached out for the letter but Severus turned his body so she couldn't get it from him.

"Its from Lily and..."

"How dare she! After everything she has put us through. What gives her the right?" Sirius half shouted not wanting to attract the grownups attention.

"If you'd give me half a chance to explain." Severus shot all of them a hard look.

"Dear Severus...

I know that I am the last person who you'd want to hear from but please just give me a chance. In the beginning of the year I meant my second soul mate and he tried his best to keep me out of this but some things can't be helped.

I had to get close to James and push you away. I know it was wrong of me but I used that fight as an excuse to push you away.

As I got deeper I realized just how twisted the Headmaster really was. I mean he had James and Sirius under spells and other crazy stuff, he even tried to rape me. So much for the safest place on Earth.

I tired my best to remove all the stuff that was affecting James that's why I was always trying to get him alone.

I am so sorry for all the pain I caused you but I just want you to understand that what I did I did to protect you and no one can make me regret that.

Your Sister

Lily

PS see you the new years party.

To Severus hearing it like this just made everything so real but everyone else don't know what to make of the situation.

Severus picked up the bracelet up and slipped it around his wrist.

#End Flashback #

"I am so glad to have you back in my life Sev. You are my one SBD only brother and no one could possibly change that." Lily said as she hugged Severus.

"Come on let's go inside." Severus said not even attempting to get up.

"Oh can't you wait a few minutes. I mean don't you want to see the fireworks. Last time I agreed to go inside you complained about missing the most amazing display in a century." Lily spoke with a laugh.

"Last time I bring you anywhere. Gosh mmm your hopeless!" Severus huffed.

"My head hurt.. I will never understand what just happened." James looked towards the sky trying not to over think what he just heard.

A/N hey peps R&amp;R thanks for reading lots of love.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Eileen draw in a deep breath as she passed her son's door for what felt like the hundredth time that night. It was too soon and no sweet words from her lovely Tom could possibly clam her shocked nerves.

"My love you need to relax. Our boy is strong and will be fine. Do you trust me?" Tom took her in his arms and placed a sweet kiss against her hair.

"Yes my beloved husband. It's just I wish there was something we could do to help him. I feel as if in his time of need we cannot do anything for him." Eileen brush her cheek against Tom's strong chest and swept for her... No their son.

SSJP

Severus rolled around until he lie facedown on the cool wooden floor of his room. His cheek flushed with an unnatural heat that radiated of his body.

Severus was so overwhelmed by everything that was going on around him and he could not help the tears that escaped his endlessly black eyes.

"James..." Was all Severus could manage before pain reaped through his body once again causing him to pass out.

SSJP

'James...'

James growled low as he attempted break free from the ropes that tied him down.

'Why can't they just understand that we are meant to be together and that I am Severus' alpha...'

#Flashback #

It was the morning before Severus' birthday and in James opinion everyone was acting up.

"James honey it's time we go home. Please say your good bye and we will be off." Harold Potter said as he made his way towards his son.

"But..."

"No buts young man. Now do as your father request." Lisa Potter snapped at her son which was odd even with James as a son.

"Dad Tom..."

"Enough James we are leaving."

"No I can't do that to..." James turned to walk to back Severus but came face to face with Tom.

"I believe it would be in your best interest to do as your father request." Tom spoke however James was not able to pay attention as the soft whine that left Severus caught his attention and refused to let go.

James once again attempted to reach his love but was stopped by a firm hand on his chest. "Leave!" Tom shouted out as his magic began to pour out and his magnificent wings burst out creating a barrier between James and Severus.

James gave Tom a hard look as just as he reached for his wand thick ropes wound up around him dragging him across the floor and out of the Riddle manner.

The last thing James heard were the cries of his love and then they disappeared with a POP!

#End Flashback #

SSJP

Thanks for reading. It's been real.


	16. Chapter 16

Omg sorry for the long wait and stuff. I hope this makes sense :)

Chapter 16

Tom watched as his beautiful wife and mate passed their son's door with worry across her face. Even in the early hours of the morning their uneasiness has yet to leave them.

"My love this was for the best." Tom pulled her against him. The tiredness showing upon her lovely face.

"But what if..."

"We couldn't take that chance. What if in a few weeks, months or even years they find their real mates. It will be easier for James to move forward but who knows if Sev's mate would want a mate whose been with someone else. Had someone else's child. They'd be in the right to kill us, James even the child they may have. We would have another outright war on our hands and we are already knee deep in one already."

Eileen push Tom out of the way and just stood outside Severus' door.

SSJP

Harold Potter was not a happy man and he could only think of one person to blame and that would be non other than Tom Riddle.

#Flashback#

"What is the mean of this Harold. Why didn't you tell me. We don't know how much of damage was caused by this misstep." Tom growled lowly as he walked towards the other wizard.

"Tom you know just as well as I do that this is highly unpredictable." Harold shoved Tom away.

"Why don't you relax?" Lisa tired to reason with Tom and her husband.

"Relax? You want me to relax. There is a high possible that James could have already soul bounded with Severus..." Tom looked at them with pure hate.

"Tom my love you are overreacting."

"Overreacting is that what you think this is. What if James cannot control himself and he.." Tom was cut of my Lisa.

"And he what exactly? Rapes Severus. Is that honestly what you think would happen. Is that how you think we raised our son to be a... a monster." Lisa looked on with pure fire in her eyes.

"Well your kind can't control themselves even if they wanted to. Lisa your lucky that dear Harold doesn't have the gene. Do you think you could have lived with Harold having other parents and children with them?" Tom spoke with hate as he looked at them. Lisa put her head up high and walked towards Tom looked him in the eye as she slapped him across the face.

"How dear you."

"It's what he is. It's what your son is. Get out of our house and take your monster with you too." Tom's wings spread out making him look larger and intermediating.

"Tom you can't. Its late. Please! What if something goes wrong?" Eileen tired to get him too see reason.

"Fine I want you out tomorrow morning." Was the last thing Tom said before he left.

"I am so sorry Lisa, Harold. Tom is just scared and so am I." Eileen hugged them before she followed Tom.

#End Flashback #

SSJP

"Lisa I don't think it's best for you to be up right now. You have not slept since we got home yesterday morning." Harold tired to pull his wife back to him.

"I just need to make sure his okay. I don't think I could sleep knowing his in pain." Lisa moved through the house and stopped outside the door.

"What's wrong?" Harold asks when he see his lovely Lisa just standing there.

"I don't know. I feel like something is wrong and completely off." Lisa wraps her shaking hand around the door knob and turns it but doesn't open the door.

"Maybe it's nothing and your just tired so we should get some rest." Harold wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her gentle away from the door and back to their room and under the soft blankets.

SSJP

Severus Snape was tired and cold yet uncomfortable hot and nothing was helping. The wooden floor was too hard and was now even more unbearable. If ever in his life Severus felt like he was about to die.

"Hmm that feels nice." Severus mumbled as something or maybe someone warm and soft wrapped up around him and made him feel so safe.

"My love what are you doing on the floor. You will get sick." James laughed as he pulled Severus up onto his lap.

"I missed you. I don't feel so good." Severus rubbed his face into James' neck.

"You should take better care of yourself." James got up with Severus still in his arms. "Let me take care of you."

James pulled the covers over Severus and then got into bed with him.

"Get some rest my beloved mate." James kiss Severus' lips softly just as his eyes drifted shut.

Sleep consumed both of them as a soft light radiated around the room. James and Severus would be really surprised when they woke up the next morning.

SSJP

I hope you liked it.

R&amp;R

WC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The sounds of glass shattering could be heard through the Potter manner as Lisa discovered the lack of her son in his bedroom.

"What's the..." Harold began but stopped as he set his eyes upon the empty bed. The ropes that were used to restrain James was left intact, every knot still tied, across the bed.

"You don't think do you?" Lisa asked as she turned to face her husband worry clear on her face.

"How would that even be possible. His coming off age is only on the 27 of March!" Harold stood in disbelief as he tries to wrap his mind around this event.

SSJP

James smiled as he pulled the soft pillow on top of him and hugged it tighter. 'If only it was not a dream. Then I could be with Severus for real!'

"James not so tight. I thought you loved me and yet here we are and you are truly killing me." Severus smiled at him when he saw the shock on James' face.

"How did I? What? I mean huh?" James pulled Severus up. "I love you! Do you have any idea what you mean to me!" James whispered softly as he flipped them over only to have Severus scream in pain, notifying the house elves that Severus was finally awake.

SSJP

Eileen sat in the drawing room with a vacant expression across her face. As a result she got quite a shock when the house elf named Nee appeared with a soft pop.

"Nee is something the matter?" Eileen asked once she realized who it was.

"No no mistress. Young master and young master's mate are finally awake. Master asked me to inform you as soon as possible." Nee finished.

"Nee why don't you tell us that someone was would Severus!? What if they hurt him." Eileen asked the thin elf.

"Young master's mate would never hurt him. Young master's mate loves him!" Nee explain with joy.

"Nee how would you even know if they are mates?" Eileen questioned once again as Tom walked in to the room.

"Elf magic is a funny thing and let's us see the world in different ways. Young master and young master's mate are connected just as master and you are." Nee finished with a smile on his face.

Tom looked from Nee to his lovely wife and back again not fully understanding what was going on at the moment.

"Severus is awake and with his mate?" Eileen watched Tom's face as he took in that piece of information.

"What! How do someone even get in here. The whole manner was on a lockdown. We still are..." Tom was cut off by the sound of Harold Potter's voice.

"Tom... Eileen... Is Severus alright?"

"Why would you ask us such a thing?" Tom's voice growing a bit upset.

"Because James is missing and we just wanted to make sure Severus was alright." The sobbing voice of Lisa echoes out of the fireplace.

"Lisa honey I think I know where James is! Why don't you come through." Eileen looked over at Tom as he waved his wand.

"Good morning." Lisa Potter spoke as she dusted off her dress.

Her greetings where echoed as Harold Potter made his way in and stood beside his wife.

"Follow me!" Eileen said before anyone could say anything further.

SSJP

"Oh my love I am so sorry..." James kissed Severus as he rubbed his hands against the sensitive ebony wings that hung gracefully behind him.

"That feels nice." Severus mumbled and he pushed against James.

"Hey aren't you hungry. Sev come on let's get something to eat and then we can go right back to sleep. Hmmm

..." James tired his best to get Severus to consider staying awake and he ran his hands up and down Severus' back, sides and along his wings.

"I will if you promise we can go back to sleep right after." Severus looked James in the eyes to convey how serious he was.

"You got yourself a deal!" James shouted as he jogged towards the door with Severus in his arms.

"I don't think you thought very far ahead." Severus' laughter filled the room as James struggling to open the door all the while never putting his beloved down.

"Yes!" James exclaimed and he assumed that he opened the door only to come face to face with his and Severus' parents. "Good morning everyone..." James said as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

"Nice try young man!"

SSJP

Eventually everyone ended up in the dinning room. Tom sat at the head of the small table with Eileen to his left. Harold and Lisa sat side by side opposite Eileen. James sat opposite Tom with Severus in his lap.

"Well..." Tom spoke trying to get someone to say something.

"I don't know how I got here. One moment I was tied up in my room and the next I am in your home." James hugged Severus who did not like the idea of his love being tired up.

"I think it's time you knew the truth." Harold said as he turned to look at his son.

"You don't say!" Tom looked at the Potters.

"Well son just like the Riddle bloodline the Potter bloodline also carries a creature inheritance. Since so many of our mates have been normal witches or wizards it was highly unlikely that you would have this gift. Most like myself alone have the ability to find their mates." Harold looked over at Lisa and smiled.

"The reason why Tom was so afraid for Severus is because..." Lisa looked at her husband one last time before looking back at her son."on your birthday you will became an incubus. The fact that you fall asleep and then ended up here shows how strong your powers will be one day."

"You know that still doesn't make sense why would..." James began but was cut off by Severus whispering in his ear. By the end of it they were both blushing bright red.

"I...I... I...I" was all James could manage as he tired to process what he just heard.

"I may have been out of it but I remembered a lot and Nee filled me in on the stuff I missed out on." Severus laughter at the faces his parents made.

A/N : I hope you enjoyed reading and will review as well.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Edward sat back as he watched his mates sleep peacefully side by side on the huge bed. Edward ran his hand across Lily's extend belly as he lend in to kiss the place his heir rested.

"So what now?" Petunia questions as she rests her hand next to Edward's.

"Lily and I will return to Hogwarts and try not to draw too much attention to ourselves. She is only 3 months along. It will get a bit harder later." Edward mumbled as he pulled Petunia into a kiss.

"I think we should get some sleep after all you have a train to catch tomorrow." Petunia smiled as she pulled a way.

SSJP

Severus stumbled, his lovely black wings flowing, behind his father into the library. Severus' hair was tied up in to an elaborate agreement of braids and bows.

"My son there are a few things you will need to be aware of before you return to Hogwarts tomorrow." Tom turned to face his son once again.

"Since you already have your mate that is one less thing for you to be worried about. As comforting as your wings are you will not be able to work around on display..." Tom spoke but was cut off by his sweet son.

"But Papa I love them." Severus twirled showing off his lovely wings.

"Yes my dear that they are. But trust me on this. As you are aware there was a chance that you could have not become a veela and Dumdum knows this so to keep you safe let no one else know." Tom looked down and then back up at his son.

"Okay I will do my best but I don't know how to..." Severus trailed off hoping his father understand where he was coming from.

"Just imagine that your wings disappearing. It will get easier as time goes on." Tom holds up his son and the strange feeling overwhelmed him.

SSJP

"Young masters it is time wake up." The youngest elf spoke softly hoping they would hear him.

"Hea are the young masters awake yet?" Nee questioned as he popped in to the room.

"Not yet. I am still working on it!" Hae looked down not wanting to met Nee's eyes.

"I see." Nee laughed at the face Hae's face.

"Nee... Hae why are you making so much noise. What time is it anyway?" Severus asked not really sure what was happening.

"It is time to get ready to return to Hogwarts. If you don't started getting ready now you will be late." Nee smiled at the young masters.

"Severus I need... I need" James mumbled and pulled his mate against him. "I am sorry but Happy belated birthday baby!" James kissed Severus' forehead as he pulled out a small box.

Severus kissed James in thank you as he opened the book. Then Severus pulled the blue crystal neckless and put on feeling a warmth flow through him.

"I always want you to be safe. I charmed it with numerous protection spells. Also if you hold on to it and say my name you will be with me cuz it's also a portkey!" James smiled and kissed Severus again.

"Love you"

"Love you"

SSJP

After much running around the Riddle, Prince and Potter families arrived at the King's Cross Station.

"Severus my baby I hope you enjoy the rest of the year. Study hard and I am too young to be a Granny are we clear!" Eileen whispered the last part in to her son's ear.

"I understand." Severus blushed and kissed her cheek as he pulled away.

"Bye!"

Severus and James gave them once last hug before getting on to the train to look for their friends.

WC

Yea I hope that you liked it I guess.


	19. Chapter 19

"Spoken"

'Thought'

Parseltongue

Chapter 19

James was a bit nervous to say the least. Today was a day to celebrate lovers and well as you can expect there would obviously be alot of pressure to please the only one whom you love.

"Prongs as you know today is the full moon and I would like to ask you not to come with Moony and I alright." Sirius said feeling abit nervous as well.

"So should I start preparing for a wedding? Pads you are planning on making Moony an honest man now aren't you." James smiled at his best friend and cousin.

"I could ask you the same thing man!" Sirius shouted at James as a blush appeared on his face.

"Padfoot you should be ashamed. I would never dishonor my love for Sev by sleeping with another person!" James says with mocking outrage knowing that was not what Sirius meant.

"Shut up!"

SSJP

'At least today is a Friday' Severus thought as he closed his eyes waiting for History Of Magic to be over with already.

"Alright class and don't forget to bring your 10 inch papers on the Troll war of 1567." Professor Binns as everyone started packing away their books.

Severus walked slowly out of the class as he was joined by Lily and Emily ,Severus had still not gotten over the fact that she was really a he.

"So what are you two doing tonight?" Severus questions as he looked over at them.

"We are just going to stay in the dorms. Everyone else will be gone." Lily blushes and looks away.

"We are planning on going to Hogsmeade. Would you like to join us?" Emily asked as she looked up at Severus.

'This is so weird!' Severus thought as he could stop but picture Edward with Emily's soft voice.

"I will let you know tomorrow okay. Bye..." Severus rushed off hoping that they would not take notice of how weird that encounter truly was.

"Did he seem a bit off to you?" Lily asked as they walked down the hall.

"Not sure. Maybe?"

SSJP

James passed the door off the abbanded classroom for what felt like a lifetime as he wanted for Severus.

"Sorry I am late James. I could not figure out the clue. I walked pass this door like five times!" Severus blushed in embracement.

"Sorry I may have over done it." James smiles as he walks over to his love.

"For you!" James hands Severus a single black rose. "I charmed it to never die."

"James it's beautiful. I wish I got you something as amazing." Severus blushed and kissed James in thanks.

"Severus I will love anything you would give me! I have something else for you." James pulled out a bag.

"It's so soft!" Severus spoke in awe of the fabric under his finger tips.

"Severus my love I always want you to be safe no matter what may happen so I want you to have this." James took out the invisible cloak and hung it around Severus' shoulders.

James could not help but laugh at the expressions that played across Severus face as he realized he was invisible.

"Oh and one more thing!" James smiles causing Severus to make a face and he pulled out an empty piece of paper. " i solemnly swear i'm up to no good!" And the paper evolved into a map showing every part of Hogwarts and every person in it.

"So that's how..." Severus looked up at James and then back at the map spotting them in the map.

"We are working on making more of these so we each can have our own." James hugged Severus to him. "Plus this would make escaping much easier you know."

"Come on I want to show you something!" Severus kissed James as he covered them both with the cloak.

SSJP

Sirius wagged his tail as he patiently waited for his little mate to fully turn. A howl broke through the silence of the still air and Sirius ran to his mate.

"Woaf woaf!" Sirius jumped on his Remus who turned on his back to show his Alpha his belly.

"Woaf!" Remus said back as he licked Sirius face.

Sirius rubbed himself against Remus, his midnight black fur looking beautiful next to the golden fur of his beloved mate.

SSJP

"Severus what are we doing in the girls toilet?" James asked not seeing the romance at all.

"My father told me that if anything bad happens to come here!" Severus said as he lifted the cloak of them.

"Oh look who we have here. Have you come to visit me on the day of lovers to proclaim your love for me?" Moaning Myrtle smiled as she flow towards them.

"Myrtle can you please give us a moment?" Severus asked doing his best not to scream.

"Okay you big Meany! Bye James see you later!" Moaning Myrtle said as she went back into the toilet.

"Girls! I would be concerned if she wasn't such an outrageous flirt." Severus laughing as he walked to the taps.

"Right. As if I would leave you for anyone. Severus your the best thing that has happened to me since... Since I was born!" James exclaimed causing Severus to burst out laughing.

"Hmmmm now how did it go... Open. I am not sure if I said that r..." Severus was cut off by James spinning him around and kissing him. James bit Severus' lips and pushed his tongue in to the wonderful mouth.

"Fuck that's hot. Where did you learn that?" James asked as he kiss along Severus' neck and shoulder.

"Ohhh hmmm James!" Severus moaned as he rubbed himself against James.

Both of them where so lost in each other that they don't even notice the flash of yellow as the camber closed again.

SSJP

I hope you liked that.

19 for 19 #iyb


	20. Chapter 20

Hey sorry for being gone so long!

I hope you enjoy the story :*

Chapter 20

Sliver bands of light shimmer across the dark hallways of Hogwarts as the deer and his doe danced together. The two glowing beings shared one last moment before they parted ways.

*A few hours later at breakfast*

Severus blushed, adjusting his crystal neckless, as he sat down with his friends. James proceeded to played with his long black hair messing up all his hard work.

"So about your message?" Narcissa mumbled so no one else would hear.

"Yes well there is something that is your best interest to know!" Severus spoke lowly as he passed a small square parchment towards her.

Narcissa quickly read the words and passed the note along to the rest of the group.

"So ahem in light of recent events I personally believe it best if we split up and meet up when everyone is more occupied." Lucius edged closer to his friends as he crumpled the note and drop it in Bella's cup of pumpkin juice.

"What the hell Luc! I was drinking that?" Bella yelled as she throw the cup at him only for Lucius to put up a shield.

"Sorry Bells. Here why don't you take mine." Lucius smiled as he handed over his cup.

"Whatever!"

SSJP

Severus moved around people as he tired to get to Lily and E-Emily on the other side of the Great Hall.

"Sev! Are you going to be joining us on this lovely day?" Lily asked as she pushed her bright red hair out of her face.

"Well yes..." Severus turned to make sure James was following him before he continued. "... Something... Here!"

Lily looked down and then up at Severus before looking down again. Just as she was about to open the note Severus' pale hand wrapped around Lily's hand that held the piece of paper.

"Don't open it until you and Emily are alone. I hope to see you then." Severus whispered as he hugged Lily, giving her hand one last squeeze before he pulled away leaving Lily confused.

"So any ideas?" Lily asks as she links her arms with Emily's well the walk out of the Great Hall.

"Well we are about to find out soon." Emily smiled as she held up the perfectly folded note. "Hmm Severus really should consider taking up origami!"

Lily could not contain the laugh that bubbled up as she pulled her one of soul mates closer to her.

SSJP

*A few hours later*

One by one everyone made it to the toilet but only a few of them had any idea why here of all places.

"Why are we in the girls toilet. Not even half of us are female!" Regulus exclaimed as he rested against the wall but before anyone could reply a high pitched voice was heard.

"Oh my! All these lovely boys here to see me! Oh dearest James your back already." Myrtle sang as she floated above them.

"Hey Myrtle. How are you?" James asked as he looked up at her.

"Oh just wonderful darling!" Myrtle exclaimed as she drove towards James but ended up going straight through him. "OH man! This is so unfair?"

"See that's why I am gay." Sirius whispered to his brother but everyone still heard him.

'Oh really?', 'Hey that's not nice!' and 'And here I thought Moony turned you' was remarked by different people causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"Oh Sirius that's not nice at all!" Myrtle broke down in tears and flow into the toilet cause the door to slam behind her.

"Okay well back to the reason why I asked you all to meet me here." Severus blushed as everyone faced him. "Hmmm... **Open!**"Severus hissed as he turned to face the hidden door.

"Fuck!" James whispered softly as he took in the soft sound his beautiful mate was making.

"Please mind your step. It's been awhile since anyone has been down here." Severus spoke as he gestured for everyone else to follow him.

Once everyone was down the stairs the sound of the entrance sealing could be heard. Narcissa quickly cased a lumos which was soon followed by Lucius, James and Severus.

"I see what you mean. It is a bit dusty!" Narcissa mumbled as she stepped over unknown fallen objects.

"Nothing a little magic can't fix." Lucius spoke as he waved his wand casing cleaning and repairing spells making the area around them cleaner.

"Thanks Luc!" Regulus he transfigured a few random objects into sofas and chairs.

"As I am sure many of you are aware that we are in fact in the chamber of secrets." As soon as the words were spoken greenish fires began to flicker to life.

"This is truly amazing. Why did you hidden this from us?" Bella questions as she takes a chair beside her cousins.

"I was getting to that you know! We are at war with the so called light and before school started again my father and I had a little chat about certain things..." Severus paused and looked around. "He asked me to come here if anything changes and I want all of you to be safe because I love you guys!"

"Awe Sev we love you to! Group hug!" Bella yelled as she and everyone else hugged.

"Since we're sharing? I'm pregnant!" Narcissa mumbled quickly to Severus.

"What! Omg congratulations. How far are you?" Severus could not help himself.

"Four months!" Narcissa quickly said with unbelievable joy.

"Congratulations Narcissa. I am four months as well!" Lily mentioned as she rubbed her belly with her free hand as Emily held the other.

SSJP

Hey I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and Review!

**Question: **who should I pair Reg with?


End file.
